The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for rapid searching and matching of data to a dynamic set of signatures facilitating parallel processing and hardware acceleration.
“Big Data” is an aft-encompassing term for any collection of data sets so large and complex that it becomes difficult to process using traditional data processing applications. The challenges include analysis, capture, curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, and privacy violations. The trend to larger data sets is due to the additional information derivable from analysis of a single large set of related data, as compared to separate smaller sets each structured to address a specific processing need, allows broad correlations to be found to spot business trends, prevent diseases, combat crime, and so on. Processing of large data sets is important for fields such as fraud detection, custom profile analytics, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) analysis, etc.
Information management (IM) is the collection and management of information from one or more sources and the distribution of that information to one or more audiences. This sometimes involves those who have a stake in, or a right to, that information. Management means the organization of and control over the planning, structure, processing, evaluating, and reporting of information activities in order to meet client objectives and to enable enterprise functions in the delivery of information.